Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Об игре= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (рус.' Пять Ночей у Фредди 4')'' — инди-хоррор игра в жанре "Point and click" от разработчика Скотта Коутона, вышедшая 24 июля 2015 года в Steam. Игра является приквелом к второй части игры. Описание игры В четвёртой главе Five Nights At Freddy's мы снова должны защищаться от Фредди Фазбера, Чики, Бонни, Фокси и Фредбера и других ужасных существ, которые прячутся в темноте. Геймплей Мы играем за ребёнка. Всё время игры мы проводим в детской комнате , которая теперь является аналогом офиса. Всё, что у нас есть для защиты - двери и фонарик. Всего присутствует четыре возможных места появления кошмарных аниматроников. # Две двери, расположенные по бокам комнаты. Там появляются Кошмарная Чика, Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредбер и Кошмар (На Хэллоуинскую версию вместо Кошмарной Чики, Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмара - Джек-О-Чика, Джек-О-Бонни и Кошмарионетка соответственно. # Шкаф, располагающийся по центру. Там появляется Кошмарный Фокси, после того как забежит туда. # Кровать, расположенная позади игрока.Там появляется Кошмарный Фредди после того как соберутся все три мини-Фредди. Игрок может подбегать к дверям и к шкафу, светить в холлы и внутрь шкафа, также есть возможность обернуться и посветить фонариком на кровать - это необходимо, главным образом, для того, чтобы прогонять Кошмарных мини-Фредди. Здесь главное - звуки и "моргание", так как игроку придётся прислушиваться, чтобы вычислить находящегося за дверью антагониста, и если спустя 3 секунды после того, как Вы подошли к двери, послышалось дыхание аниматроника - нужно закрыть дверь и ждать, пока дыхание не повторится или будут слышны шаги. Если в этот момент Вы посветите фонариком в коридор - вас убьёт аниматроник. При моргании можно понимать, ушёл аниматроник или нет, ребёнок моргает когда сзади него появляются три маленьких кошмарных Фредди. После прохождения каждой ночи у игрока есть возможность сыграть в мини-игру "Fun with Plushtrap" , где Вы должны при помощи фонарика сделать так, чтобы в момент подсветки плюшевая версия Спрингтрапа - Плюштрап - встал на крестик, намеченный на полу. Если Вам удастся это сделать - следующая ночь начнётся сразу с двух часов, в случае проигрыша у Вас снова будет 12 часов ночи. История Действия игры происходят во время Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, где были Фредбер, СпрингБонни. После выхода игры Five Nights At Freddy's 3 на сайте Скотта появилось изображение шляпы Фредди, лежащей на полу. Многие фанаты пытались осветить картинку, однако результатов это не дало. Вскоре появилось другое изображение, на котором шляпа просто исчезла. Осветление также не дало результатов. 27 апреля 2015 года на сайте появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Фредди, держащий эту (или другую) шляпу. Из его груди также торчат маленькие копии Фредди. Сам тизер был преимущественно в красных тонах. На тизере имеется надпись "'THE''' FINAL CHAPTER" (рус. Финальная глава')'' и дата 31.10.15. (31 октября 2015 года). При осветлении появляется надпись '''Nightmare' (рус. ''Кошмар).'' Вечером 7 мая 2015 года на сайте Скотта появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Бонни. На этот раз тизер был синего цвета. На нём имеется надпись "Was it me?" (рус. 'Это был я?). В правом нижнем углу снова была дата 31.10.15, а при осветлении опять появляется надпись Nightmare. Вечером 16 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На этот раз на тизере изображена Кошмарная Чика, а на её правом плече находится её Кошмарный Кекс. Тизер был жёлтого цвета. Под Чикой снова была надпись '"Was it me?" (рус. 'Это была я?)'' и дата 31.10.15. Снова при осветлении можно увидеть надпись Nightmare. Вечером 29 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На сайте появился Кошмарный Фокси, задающий вопрос '''"Or me?" (рус. 'Или я?). Внизу всё так же изображена дата 31.10.15. Тизер сделан преимущественно в кроваво-красных тонах, но при осветлении он местами становится розовым. При осветлении во рту Фокси можно разобрать надпись '"Out of Order" (рус. 'Вышел из Строя')''. Такая же надпись есть на табличке в пиратской бухте из первой части игры. Ещё при осветлении снова можно увидеть надпись Nightmare на зубах. Если приглядеться на левый глаз, можно увидеть число 87 (скорее всего, это отсылка к Укусу 87). Утром 12 июня Скотт сделал новый тизер. На сайте появилась фиолетовая шляпа и фиолетовый бант, при осветлении написано "'''Property Of Fr Пропуск er, это возможная отсылка к Fredbear's Family Diner - самому первому ресторану в истории Five Nights at Freddy's. Ночью 26 июня Скотт выпустил на своём сайте новый тизер с Fredbear'ом серого цвета, на котором присутствует фиолетовый бант из прошлого тизера. При осветлении тизера можно увидеть надпись "Or" (рус.'' Или)'' слева. Также ниже есть надпись "Was" (рус. 'Был'), и надпись "It's me" (рус. 'Это я')''. Также можно было заметить надпись "Pro'' пропуск me" на уровне второго живота между нижними зубами. Возможно это надпись "Or probably it was me" (рус. Или возможно это был я). Ночью 9 июля на сайте Скотта вышел новый тизер с плюшевой игрушкой Спрингтрапа под именем Plushtrap (рус. 'Плюшевая ловушка')'' на стуле и надписью '"Terrible things come in small packages"' ''(рус. 'Ужасающие вещи приходят в маленьких размерах'). Ночью 14 июля вышел долгожданный трейлер игры на YouTube аккаунт Скотта. В нем видно, что события игры происходят в детской комнате. Утром 21 июля игра вышла в Steam, но для покупки она будет доступна только 8 августа. Утром 22 июля Скотт сказал, что он отправил на ютуб Dawko и Razzbowski демо-версию игры. Они в своих видео рассказали о геймплее, но саму игру они не сняли так как Скотт запретил им её снимать. 23 июля, зарубежные видеоблоггеры Dawko и Razzbowski все-таки выложили игровую механику демо-версии FNaF 4. Утром 24 июля игра вышла в Steam. 25 июля игра вышла на Android. Утром 27 июля на сайте Скотта появились две надписи в центре: "The End" и "Thanks for playing!" (рус. Конец. Спасибо что играли!). Если осветить данный тизер, можно заметить маленький знак вопроса. Вечером 27 июля весь код сайта Скотта был удалён. Ночью 3 августа на сайте появился новый тизер. На нем изображены почти все аниматроники серии Five Nights at Freddy's (Не хватает только фантомов). Сверху есть надпись Thank you! (рус. 'Спасибо!). Осветление не дало результатов. Только сзади Спрингтрапа виднелись тени, но скорее всего это была ошибка в программе, через которую Скотт делал это изображение. Скотт заявил что будет обновление, и оно добавит испытания. В этот же день игра вышла на платформе iOS. Факты *Если осветить тизер с Кошмарным Фредди, то можно увидеть надпись "NIGHTMARE" (рус. "'Кошмар'" или "'Ночной Кошмар'"). То же самое и на других тизерах, на тизере с Кошмарным Фокси (если осветлить, то появится надпись "OUT OF ORDER" (рус. 'Вышел из строя')'' и выше на зубах '''Nightmare' (рус. "'Ночной кошмар'", "'Кошмар'"). *Все тизеры с Кошмарными аниматрониками называются '"4". Скорее всего, это относится к порядковому номеру игры. *После выхода тизера с Кошмарным Фредди сайт Скотта отражался во вкладке как "Sc8ot7t 8G8a78m8778es". Возможно это отсылка на укус 87. Вскоре название изменилось на Sco7tt Ga8mes. Однако сейчас сайт отображается по-старому - "Scottgames.com". *Если ввести в Google Maps 8788788778 (цифры из адреса сайта) то получите вот это . Потом Скотт писал, что это всего лишь совпадения. * На тизере с шляпой и бабочкой есть надпись "Property of Fr Пропуск er". Скорее всего, это относиться к первой пиццерии "Fredbear's Family Diner", то есть получается "Собственность Fredbear`s Family Diner" (Собственность Семейной забегаловки Фредбера) и как мы знаем в 4 части игры у Фредбера фиолетовая бабочка и фиолетовая шляпа. * Так же на этом тизере в отражении на полу, видна чья-то челюсть. Эта челюсть принадлежит Фредберу, так как надпись "Scott Games" и шляпа с бабочкой фиолетовые. Хотя, возможно, что челюсть принадлежит животу Фредбера, так как оказалось, что шляпа с бабочкой принадлежат ему. * Фанаты находят схожесть между популярными персонажами фильмов и кошмарными аниматрониками, то есть: Кошмарный Фредди - Фредди Крюгер, Кошмарный Бонни - Хищник, Кошмарная Чика - Терминатор и Зубастик, Фокси - Ксеноморф, Чужой и Веном, Кошмарный Фредбер - Нечто, Плюштрап - Куклу Роберт. * Если сложить надписи у Фредбера вместе, то получится предложение "Or it was probably me" (рус. "'Или возможно это был я'"). * Главное меню сильно изменилось. Там три кошмарных аниматроника (а именно: Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредди и Кошмарный Фокси) в кустах поблизости у дома. Интересно, что у Фокси виден язык, а в игре его нет. Также, некоторые путают аниматроников с ёлками или кустами. * Скотт отправил многим зарубежным ютуберам сообщение, что 4-ая часть выйдет 8 августа. Также, если зайти на официальную страницу FNaF 4 на IndleDB, можно увидеть, что заголовок скриншота называется "8815" (08.08.15) - дата выхода игры. *Возможно, Скотт и раньше намекал на дату выхода четвертой части. Вспомните первоапрельский тизер, на нем было число 2015, сума цифр которого равна восьми, а август-восьмой месяц и число выхода восьмое. Хотя возможно,Скотт намекал нам что продолжение выйдет в 2015 году, а дату выхода позже по мере разработки подстроил под "это дело". Но есть теории, что первоапрельским тизером Скотт просто хотел подшутить над нами, а потом всерьез задумался о продолжении игры. * Звук скримера в трейлере похож на слияние скримеров из первой и третьей частей FNaF. *Дата на тизерах (31 октября) по словам Скотта - это дата обновления игры. И он не соврал. *Как мы можем увидеть в трейлере, у нас нет камер. Это первая версия, где камеры отсутствуют полностью (вторая FNaF World). А еще это подтверждается тем, что в доме, да ещё и в детской комнате попросту не может быть камер. **Оказывается, Фредбер не серый, а золотой. Это доказывают мини-игры в четвёртой части и Фредбер в самой игре. *Если осветить тизер "The end. Thanks for playing!" то можно заметить маленький знак вопроса после надписи "The end". Значит, пятая часть возможно будет. Но это только теория. Это может являться отсылкой к словам Скотта, о том, что он сам не знает, конец ли это или нет. *Кошмарный Фредбер и Фредди совершенно разные, Фредбер золотой а Фредди нет, Фредбер толще Кошмарного Фредди, а также у него есть 3 маленьких Фредди. *На седьмую ночь (которую можно включить в меню "Extra") появляется совсем новый аниматроник, с названием Nightmare (рус. Кошмар, кошмарный, ночной кошмар) Это полупрозрачный Фредбер черного цвета с жёлто золотым бантиком и жёлто-золотой шляпой и пуговицей на животе. У него тонкие ноги и красные когти, возможно окровавленные. *Также есть восьмая ночь: режим 20/20/20/20. *Ещё осталась забавная пасхалка, присутствовавшая во всех остальных играх Five Nights at Freddy's: если нажать на нос Фредди (в данном случае - плюшевой игрушки), то воспроизведётся смешной звук. *После прохождения 7 ночи показывается сундук и надпись "Возможно, некоторые вещи лучше не трогать сейчас". *У плюшевого Фокси в мини-играх отсутствует голова. Скорее всего, её оторвал старший брат протагониста, чтобы с её помощью пугать малыша. **Также, в предпоследней мини-игре старший брат главного героя носит маску Фокси, что может намекать на то, что он является Телефонным Парнем (имеется в виду что Телефонному Парню нравился Фокси, скорее всего так же как и старшему брату протагониста). *На фотографиях в доме изображен сам Скотт со своей семьёй. *В мини-играх Плюштрап очень похож на Игрушечного Бонни своей головой. *На финальном тизере у Золотого Фредди имеются глаза (один красный, а второй белый). *На странице игры в Steam Скотт подтвердил, что сделает два обновления: одно является обновлением игры до версии 1.1, а второе будет не каноничным обновлением, которое будет стоить бесплатно (это означает, что появление того или иного кошмарного аниматроника в игре никак не относится к её истории). *Все аниматроники, которые мерещатся во сне ребенку, не имеют ни каких (исключение Фредбер и Кошмар) способностей. Они просто ходят по этажу. *Четвёртая часть в некоторых местах повторяет первую: кухня, которую можно увидеть только с радаром. Вид кошмарных похож на обычных, особенно Фредди, шкаф похожий на пиратскую бухту, двери с фонариком, скример Кошмара и т.д. . *Иногда слева от кровати можно увидеть цветы, капельницу и банку с таблетками. *Если ускорить Смех Фредбера,то получится смех мальчика.Тоже самое будет если ускорить смех Фредди,после которого получится смех девочки. *Ночь иногда может кончится во время скримера. Предположения * Своими тизерами Скотт нас путал: кто же совершил Укус "87". * Было предположение, что на тизере с Серым Аниматроником - Фиолетовый Фредди, но это опроверглось тем, что у аниматроника совершенно другая форма нижней челюсти и другой цвет тела. Более того, уже давно известно, что это Фредбер. * На сайте Indie DB на страницу Five Nights at Freddy's 4 был выложен тизер с Серым аниматроником, изображение называется "NFB" это расшифровывается как: "Nightmare Fredbear". *Возможно, мы играем во сне главного героя. *Есть теория, что главный герой находится в коме. Это подтверждается тем, что иногда возле кровати могут появиться и исчезнуть пилюли, цветы и капельница, а также тем, что в мини-игре после 6 ночи в конце будет идти долгий писк кардиограммы, означающий остановку сердца. *Если приглядеться то можно увидеть, что тени Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмарной Чики не двигаются. *Существует предположение, что Кошмарные Фредди, Бонни, Чика и Фокси — те самые аниматроники из Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Это можно заметить по очень простым вещам: **Форма головы у Кошмарного Фредди очень похожа на форму головы у старого Фредди из 2-ой части игры. **У кошмарной Чики очень большой рот, такой же, как у старой Чики из 2-ой игры, но отличается он тем, что у кошмарной Чики зубов три ряда, и они далеко не такие тупые, как зубы оригинальной Чики. **Кошмарный Бонни похож на себя во второй части игры, за исключением лица, которое в Five Nights at Freddy's 2 просто отсутствует. *Можно предположить, что все Кошмарные аниматроники, за исключением Фредбера, Кошмара и Плюштрапа (хотя, последний вовсе не кошмарный) - это олицетворение старшего брата, главного героя и трёх его друзей, которые хотят его замучить. Это понятно, потому что в финальной мини-игре, где были изображены четверо подростков (один из них - тот самый брат главного героя), которые издевались над мальчиком, ходят в масках четырёх аниматроников. ** Вероятнее всего, эти самые подростки и являются жертвами инцидента с пропавшими детьми. *Существует теория о том, что во всей истории FNAF реальны только мини-игры из четвертой части. Это, опять же, спорно. *В четвертой части присутствует кухня. Однако, игроки ее не видят, так как главный герой не имеет доступа к ней. Скорее всего, это отсылка к кухне из первой части, ведь играющие также не могли ее видеть и слышали оттуда только звуки. Аниматроники *Кошмарный Фредди *Кошмарный Бонни *Кошмарная Чика *Кошмарный Фокси *Кошмарный Фредбер *Плюштрап *Кошмар *Джек-О-Бонни *Джек-О-Чика *Кошмарионетка *Кошмарный Мальчик с Шариками *Кошмарная Мангл |-| Галерея, файлы и тизеры = Файлы игры Изображения: http://u.rtag.me/p/textures4.zip. Звуковые Файлы: http://u.rtag.me/p/audio4.zip. Трейлер thumb|center|300px Галерея Официальная игра Five-nights-at-freddys-3-tophat-teaser.jpg|Тизер со шляпой Five-nights-at-freddys-no-hat-teaser.jpg|Тизер без шляпы Five nights at freddy s 4 by danvsfan-d8ra1vr.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредди Five nights at freddy s 4 image by torirox123-d8rajrb.png|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредди (Осветленный) Ni4ocy_NIGHTMARE.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Бонни 4 2 brightened.png|Тизер с Кошмарным Бонни (Осветленный) bonnie_nightmare_by_admiralpieet-d8sig27.jpg|Обведённые буквы на тизере с Кошмарным Бонни 534.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарной Чикой 5348.jpg|Осветленный тизер с Кошмарной Чикой nightmare_chica_by_admiralpieet-d8tlzps.jpg|Обведённые буквы на тизере с Кошмарной Чикой 84.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фокси orklKQ2DObY.jpg|Осветленный тизер o0G2V4gu3Io.jpg|Выделенная надпись "Out of Order" фацс.png|Выделенная надпись "Nightmare" NightmareFoxy87.PNG|Выделенное число "87" в глазу Кошмарного Фокси 967.jpg|Тизер со шляпой и бабочкой , Шляпа2.png|Осветлённый тизер со шляпой и бабочкой 4....jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредбером 4-bright.png|Осветлённый тизер 4_(3).jpg|Тизер с Плюштрапом 4_(3)_edited.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Ужасные вещи приходят в небольших упаковках" 54.jpg|Конец VyMRvh1zcus.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Конец" Thankyou!.jpg|Спасибо! Thankyou11112.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Спасибо!" Тизеры хэллоуинского обновления Inthedark.jpeg|Первый пустой тизер с названием "inthedark" ("во тьме") Inthedark.jpg|Второй тизер с Jack-O-Bonnie, который также называется "inthedark" Inthedark_lighted.jpg|Тоже, но осветлённый Inthedarkbb.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Мальчиком с Шарами Inthedarkbbnightmare.jpg|Тоже, но осветлено. Видна надпись "Hello?" (здравствуй?) Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Тизер с Nightmarionne под названием "dontwakethebaby" Dontwakethebaby_lighted.jpg|Тоже, но осветлённый. При осветлении можно увидеть Кошмарионетку Gotopieces.jpg|Тизер c надписью "Come hang out", что означает "приходи повеселимся". 963.jpg|Тоже, но осветлённый. Видна висящая на потолке Кошмарная Mangle. BOO.jpg|Тизер со скримером Jack-O-Chica под названием "BOO" и надпись See you soon (скоро увидимся). Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Сюжет Категория:Аниматроники